Falling into the wrong hands, or are they?
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: This takes place in episode 27 when the witch Arachne appears. But is a little different. What would happen if Aracnee actually had a thing for maka,and wanted her all to herself. well come and find out!
1. an unexpected situation

**Ok so this is my First story! Well I have a lot of stories I am thinking about posting but am not sure yet. So this is the first one that I am absolutely positive about! It is makaxArcane Arcane is aracnee I don't know how to spell her name and my Microsoft word drives me nuts with it saying its spelled wrong so this is her substitute name. it is ment to be the spider witch.**

** This is the episode where they are first fighting arachne with the golem thing I believe it is episode 27 or around there somewhere, the order of the events might be switched around a bit but thats because i needed them to be to fit the story better. its only small detials like the fact that maka didnt cut open the golem after aracnee apeared but thats just a small thing i hope you dont mind. Ok so now that I have explained a few important details I think you are ready to read my first attempt at a story! Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Soul Eater! or else this anime would have a second season.(i know the manga does)**

_An unexpected situation _

In the midst of the fight against Arcane the golem had the Chainsaw again and Arcane was standing on the sidelines watching. She was keeping a watchful eye on Maka and soul. Maka especially. She could scene her gorgonian soul and has loved watching her and Soul's pointless bickering all the time. But she couldn't deny that she had developed …. Feelings for Maka. She was special; kind to most people but also had a talent at fighting and being a strong hearted girl and smartest person in her class. It all just made Maka, perfect for her. She felt Maka was misunderstood most of the times and mistreated by her so called "friends". So now that she can actually physically see and touch Maka* (will be explained in later chapter) she is thinking that now might be a good time to finally claim her precious gem.

Maka was just hit by that weird web stuff and was being flung back by the golem, right in Arcane's directions ._perfect. _She acted quickly and caught Maka in her arms while she used her fan to swiftly throw Soul away from Maka and into the bushes.

"Uh... What!... Soul!" Maka screamed now terrified at the turn of events.

"Shhhh. Now now there darling you should really not scream when in the arms of another lady."

"Maka!... danm you Arcane .Don't you dare hurt her!" Soul yells furiouse that she had even dared to lay a fingure on Maka.

"Like you and your palls do, not a chance." Arcane spat make with a deadly scowl.

"What are you talking about? Whatever just let her go or I'll make you!"

Soul's arm turned into a scythe and then he charged, but stopped in his tracks when Arcane made a very good point to his dismay.

"If you kill me you will be killing Maka too." She said while holding Maka tighter.

"Damit! Maka move!"

"I can't!" Maka said while attempting to move her body out of the witch's tight grip. But even with the grip she knew there was something wrong. Maka couldn't move before hand when she first realized that she was in arcane arms, and now she knew for sure she had done something to her cause she couldn't even budge anymore.

"What do you mean you can't move?"

"I can't move my body." At this Arcane smiled.

"Arcane what did you do?" Soul pratically sreamed at her and with that her smile became even bigger.

"It wasn't me who did it, really. It was the two of you who put the spell on Maka.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember just a moment ago when you cut open the golem…. Well my webs of parilise came out and covered Maka's tiny body. Now she is under the full effect of the spell and can't move even a fingure for a good amount of time."

"So with that said, Soul tell me what are you going to do to me now, hmmm?"

"….. I … I don't know, I can't exactly to anything to you now." Soul said while grimacing.

"That's right you can't." Her smile turned into a very triumphant one.

**So that's it. The first chapter. What do you think? Should I keep going? Please leave nice reviews that aren't about how this is stupid because it is lesbian stuff. Just read my profile if you want to take it up with me. And plus then why are you reading this and wasting your time in reviewing it if you aren't gonna be nice! **

**Oh and that* thing will be explained later if I end up continuing this. That is kind of a cliff hanger thing. I think. Well it's meant to be one, or at least keep you curious. Is it working? You don't have to answer that.**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and would love to here your comments or thoughts about it. As long as they are nice or are constructive criticism.**

**Or even if you have good ideas about how to get a good fluff scene between the two when they are finally alone…. Opps spoiler! ;) But seriously I am not good at writing those romantic scenes.….. And would like some help. You will get full credit. Just PM it too me okay! Well see ya. :D**


	2. the fight goes on,the gem is gone

**Hello again! I got the next chapter right here waiting for you! Ok so this is going to be a lot more story then author note I promise! This is a continuation of the fight. So have fun! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater :'( **

"So with that said, Soul tell me what are you going to do to me now, hmmm?"

"….. I … I don't know, I can't exactly do anything to you now." Soul said while grimacing.

"That's right you can't." Her smile turned into a very triumphant one.

This was really bad. Chrona was knocked out; he had a golem 30 times the size of him standing not 20 feet away from him, ready to strike whenever the witch gave the command and his meister was paralyzed and in the arms of the enemy.

"Damit." Soul was absolutely helpless. He couldn't do anything at this point to save his meister. So he just stood there for what seemed like an eternity …. Waiting for someone to make a move other then him for he feared that if he tried anything he would either get killed or get Maka killed. Either way was a terrible idea.

He was stuck.

There was an unbelievably long irritating silence after that.

Finally someone said something, to break the eerie tension.

"Can I kill him now?" the chainsaw man was getting very irritated with the uncomfortable silence.

"Sure, I have what I want. Do what you'd like to the rest of them." With that she lifted Maka into a bridal style, letting Maka's head rest on her breast **(why do all the witches, accept for Erika and Medusa, have huge boobs in this anime!) **and started walking off in the other direction.

"Hey where do you think your going with my mister! Arachne! Give her back now!" Soul was starting to sound extremely pissed off to the point that it almost could be described as a growl. If that damn witch did anything to hurt Maka, he was going to tear her to pieces.

He tried to get to them but the golem and chainsaw slammed to the ground in front of him, barely missing him.

"You ain't going nowhere boy! Your opponent is me, not her." Soul was starting to panic now. His meister was being taken away from him to who knows where by the enemy and he had to deal with this golem; one of which him and Maka couldn't even put a scratch on in battle before hand until they had Chrona's help, let alone now.

Then something really weird happened. Just when the chain saw was coming down again, which at the time Soul wasn't exactly paying attention cause he was thinking too much about the mess he was in, another scythe thing appeared!

"Ah….What the hell?"

He looked up and it was Justin Law. He came just in the nick of time to save soul.

**Ok now I'm going to skip ahead a little cause I don't really know how to write this part with the chainsaw man and Justin's fight, and it has nothing to do with the story really so yeah, I am just skipping to the part where the fight is about over ok.**

Soul was so amazed with the fight that was transpiring in front of him that he had totally forgot that this was the perfect time to sneak off and go after Maka. _Big mistake_.

Justin had just thrown the chain saw man to the ground. Now he was mad. But before he tried to get Justin back again a spider bit him, telling him it was time to join his lady in the forest to show her where to go, to get to the hideout known as Arachnophobia.

So he ordered the golem to finish things off, and made a run for it. Soul did notice this though, and tried to go after him but Justin stopped him.

"My orders were to get the students back to the acadamy safe and sound. It's not our concern if he gets away." Justin told Soul while trying to calm Soul down.

"No it's not okay! Listen you weren't here earlier; the Heretic witch was here and took off with Maka. She's my meister we have to go after her!" Soul was pleading to Justin to let him go after the chain saw man to lead him to Maka.

"Hmmm, I don't believe you. I only was told to bring a weapon and meister pair home. If what you say is true then who is that pink haired kid over there?

"He is a student in trial!" Soul was yelling in his face.

"Hmmm, I still don't believe you." Justin said in a monotone voice.

"What the hell, why not!" Soul was growling now.

"It would make more sense if it was a trial student who was stupid enough to get captured by the witch then one of our own academy students." Justin said again in a monotone voice which was really starting to piss Soul off as to how he was a death scythe and still could be that stupid, well with the exceptions of Maka's dad.

"Well you don't know what the hell happened before you got here damit!" Soul was seriously about to kill him if he didn't move out of his way soon. But then the golem, which somehow was spontaneously forgotten, striked a blow flinging them both back and Soul hit his head hard against a pillar and about to be matching Chrona on the ground unconscious.

"No ….. No….Maka….." he managed to whisper out in a desperate attempt to stay conscious.

"Please come back Maka, please …" he reached out the way Arachne had been walking with Maka in her arms, before the black had finally consumed his mind and he fell into unconsciousness.

That's when Justin finally decided to get rid of the golem for good. He fought the golem and it eventually fell to pieces. **(Like I said I don't like writing fighting scenes and all that much, so I skipped it a little.)**

He was done here now, he still thought of what the albino boy had said but still couldn't believe a student sent on a mission of this caliber would be so stupid. So he went on believing that the pink haired boy was his partner and had proceeded to place them both in the coffin thing that he brought with him (which if you could imagine him fitting Soul and Chrona _that close_ while being unconscious, its pretty damn funny!) thinking that if they are partners then it was no big deal, went ahead and drove them off back to the academy.

"So what are you gonna do with her?" looking questioningly at the, now sleeping, Maka.

"You'll see." Arachne said while gazing at her precious gem with much love. "You'll see soon enough." And the black limo finally arrived at the entrance point to the base._ Now for the fun part_.

**Ok so I hope you had fun reading it , cause I sure had a heck of a fun time writing it! :) there is a point were Arachne takes Maka away, yeah I know what you all want and don't worry I will put what happens between the two while they are in the forest in the next chapter. That's actually all that the chapter is going to be about up to the point of the end of this chapter. And it will explain the star thing in the last chapter too. So be patient please its going up sometime tomorrow. Well see ya! And please review :D**


	3. The gem and the spider's web

**Ok so here it is! The next chapter! Sorry for the long wait I just had a really hard time with thinking of how I wanted this to go. just to forewarn there is smutt in this chapter (finally!) and if your not ok with girlxgirl relationships then don't read it. Maka is having troubles with getting things straight in this chapter so yes A LOT of things go unnoticed by her ;) **

**I worked really hard on this and hope you enjoy it! Ok :D On with the story! **

The gem and the spider's web

"Hey where do you think your going with my mister! Arachne! Give her back now!" Soul was starting to sound extremely pissed off to the point that it almost could be described as a growl. If that damn witch did anything to hurt Maka, he was going to tear her to pieces.

She could hear him yelling his death threats at her but it didn't matter, the golem would keep him busy long enough for her to get away without him being able to track them.

Now for the next tiny detail she must take care of, for her plan to succeed as originally scheduled. 

_Yes, I have finally obtained my gem but there's no time to celebrate quite yet, she is going to have many questions no doubt… I must answer them swiftly without giving away my plans completely. It might freak her out and I know her well enough by now to not come on to her too strongly at first. She will only push me away and never even consider the idea. No, I won't let that happen…. I have to do this slowly and smoothly. I have to lure Maka into my web before I can totally have her._

"Why are you taking me?

Where are we going?

What are you planning on doing with me?" Maka's mind was racing a million miles a minute, scared of what the powerful witch wanted with her.

"…. (Silence)…." Arachne still hasn't spoken a word to Maka yet. It was making her very nervous. But she felt that she had to break the silence and try (even though it probably wouldn't work) to convince her to let Maka go. Maka isn't just going to sit in her arms and let her do what she wants with her without a fight, despite the fact that she couldn't move.

"You know that I am the mother of all magic weapons. I know you were reading it in the library a few days ago." _My spiders did a great job at dragging the book into an open area for Maka to spot._

"The DWMA wouldn't even exist if I hadn't conducted my research, and come to think of it ….. your father is a death scythe right?

"… (Silence)…" Maka didn't say anything.

"And your mother was his meister….hmm well am I right?"

"…" Maka was hesitant to answer. "Yeah, they are. But how do you know that? And what does it have to do with you?"

"Ok first thing is first; yes I knew you would be suspicious of me, but I will let you know now that I am not some creeper who is going to slip up so easily. No I am much smarter then that.

Maka was confused with her now… how did she know so much a bout her life already and how is that not creepy!

"I have been watching you and Soul through the eyes of my dear spiders. You too are very amusing. Really that's how it began; I was simply looking for entertainment, and then I started becoming more and more interested in you.

Maka was a little startled by that statement.

"I decided you were an important person in the DWMA and started to follow you more closely; especially once I saw how powerful you were starting to become. Simply magnificent." Arachne smiled while remembering the memory of why she started following Maka in the first place, like she was remembering a relaxing day in the spa.

Maka was simply staring at her now like a kid who was waiting for the answer to where babies come from, or something along those lines.

She went on, "I could tell you were going to be a very possible threat to me and my organization once I was reborn. So I started to look into killing you."

She felt Maka's heart skip a beat, clearly startled when she heard that, she continued on quickly.

"But somewhere along the way I had… well, developed some sort of connection with you, while learning about your life, and became interested with having you on our side; more so then simply killing you off."

Maka relaxed a little more after that.

"You are definitely a determined young lady, and wouldn't fall so easily. So I chose to go the more profitable route and went ahead and made plans for meeting with you. I would hate to lose an opportunity to have such talent slip by and not even get my word of negotiation in. That would be simply sad."

Maka was simply thinking about what she just said and was trying to get to a reasonable conclusion, "so you started stalk-…eh….. I mean following me and saw me as a threat but now see me as being a possible ally?"

"Yes"Arachne simply replied.

"And you somehow knew that I would be on this mission so decided to appear now?" Maka was trying to figure out how this was all happening.

"Actually that was pure coincidence; believe it or not I didn't have a clue who Death was sending. That's why I had my partner ready to kill some of the unsuspecting saps who would be sent to stop the golem. Luckily for me you happened to be one of them. When I had spotted you I thought I was dreaming, there was no way the one person I was after happened to be right here at my feet without me having to lift a finger. But when you started talking and asking questions about who I was then I was certain it was you, always wanting answers. When I had commanded the golem to start to attack again I went off to the side lines and I started to make plans for how to get you alone; then suddenly you just happened to cut the golem open, it was the perfect opportunity, with the spell being on the golem and all, so I took it. And now here we are."

Maka mentally slapped herself. She should have listened to Soul and got out of there as soon as he said so, right before the spell hit her.

She felt really stupid now.

"So this worked out perfectly for you and now your trying to make me join you?" Maka said, still a little dumbfound.

"Well, am I right?" Maka was still trying to get used to the idea of it all; its just so sudden that she wanted to make sure she was understanding the witch right.

"Yes that is correct." Arachne knew she was trying to comprehend what was going on and was probably trying to think of some way out of it. But no, she won't give her that chance.

"You know you could help me tremendously in spying on the academy, seeing you are a student; actually one of the best students."

"Wait ,what, Noooo! It's wrong to go and betray Lord Death and my friends like that! It would also be betraying everything I have ever believed in! No way!

"Really? Would it really be betrayal if it was something like serving the one who was the reason you are even born! It's more like a situation where I gave you life and now you must pay respect and gratitude to me for it." Arachne did not like this, having to play such a low card on Maka, but she had to in order to make her turn to her side.

"Wha wha wha wha what do you mean by that!" Maka was scared to know, but everything had been making at least a little sense. But now she was getting scared again, it didn't make any sense at all! What did she mean by debt!

"Well if I hadn't turned those people into magical weapons 800 years ago, then the weapons at the academy would never exist, now would they?"

"Well…no, I guess they wouldn't."

"And you would have never met your partner or friends. Actually you would have never been born to begin with." What Arachne had just said made Maka go totally silent in shock. She had never even thought about it before.

"….."

"What's wrong? Why the grim face? There really isn't anything to worry about. You owe me a debt, everyone in the academy does. But you are the only one whose parents were a weapon and meister; so you are pretty much the only one who has to pay it." And when Arachne said that Maka felt the fear rake through her body. She was to pay the debt that was for her very existence? It just seemed so… sooooo…WRONG!

She had never knew the history of the heretic witch until a few days ago when she happened to come across it in the library. She had never realized before that this woman is the reason that she was even born.

Maka was still dwelling upon the fact; she hadn't even noticed that the witch was staring at her. Or the fact that she had accidentally started to snuggle against her boob. She was so deep in thought about it all, but she was also very comfortable here, in the witch's arms; though she would never admit it. And she was starting to doze off a little but when she felt the lady chuckle, she quickly woke back up.

"Aw... How sweet. The precious gem has only been in my arms for a while and is already willing to sleep in them." Arachne said with much pleasure.

"What ...What do you mean? Precious what? And what do you mean by already willing to sleep in your arms?" Maka was getting nervous now and a blush slightly started to arise, but still couldn't bring herself to fully out yell at the lady. Why was that? Why can't she just tell the lady off or not talk at all?

Well it could be because if she made too smart of a comment then the witch could kill her right here and now. Or was it because… she liked hearing her voice when she talked to her. It was smooth and relaxing, and had a bit of a calming effect on her, but was filled with such power and grace and… there was something else she couldn't put her finger on. Lust maybe?

…..

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! THAT CAN'T BE IT! WHY WOULD I EVEN CONSIDER IT!_

All this time while Maka was yet again at a battle in her mind she had failed to notice the witch was lifting her up a little and her head was falling back ever so slightly; then she came back into mind when she had noticed the sudden warmth breathing on her nose.

"What…. What… what…the hell!" Maka was surprised and didn't know what to do with the woman's face that close to her's. There was an even deeper blush on her face now. She could've pulled away a bit but apparently it never crossed her mind that she could still move her head; either that or she just didn't want to.

Either way she was still scared of what would happen next.

"Your tired….. Why don't you go back to sleep. It's ok to leave yourself defenseless; hmmm you pretty much are already, so you've really got nothing to lose. You're safe in my arms; that I promise you."

"No! I would never give into sleep at such a time like this!" Maka was trying to stay awake but it wasn't easy with her hypnotic voice.

"Why whatever could you mean child. You are in no danger. You should rest easy for once."

"What do you mean no danger? I'm paralyzed and in the arms of the enemy and am told I owe you a debt! How is that not being in danger!" Maka was trying, she really was trying to be mad but the drowsiness was taking the seriousness right out of her voice, to the point that it was practically a whisper. But Arachne seemed to get the message.

However, that didn't stop her from doing what she wanted to do.

She still had Maka's head tilted back. And she was still only inches away from those plump lips. Unknown to Maka was her longing desire to claim them.

And now she finally could.

"Me, the enemy? Please, Maka, you should know better. Well you will soon enough. Now it's time for some shut eye, I can't have you seeing where my fortress is now can I?" she smiled with the webs in her eyes glowing.

"Wha wha wha….hmmm," her lips were silenced with Arachne's own perfect lips.

That's when she started to feel the sleepiness totally take over. And the last thing she remembered noting in her mind before she was totally out was, _hmmmmm this feels incredible! _And then right after that, _wait what the hell am I thinking!._

And after that she was totally out… Again resting her head against Arachne's pillow like breast.

Arachne had finally done it. Claimed her precious gem! Now looking at her delicate, unconscious, meister. Then she remembered she should probably call the chain saw man* so he can show her the way to the limo.

So she called upon one of her special spiders in which she knew he would recognize, and sent it to bite him.

She decided to sit upon a stump and lay Maka across her lap. Stroking her long ash blonde hair was simply delighting.

Soon enough he came and led them to the limo.

They climbed into the limo and once again had Maka's head laying in Arachne's lap.

_Now Maka you are mine. _

"So what are you gonna do with her?" said the chain saw man; looking questioningly at the, now sleeping, Maka.

"You'll see." Arachne said while gazing at her precious gem with much love. "You'll see soon enough." And the black limo finally arrived at the entrance point to the base._ Now for the fun part_.

***Will be giving him a name (although he probably already has one) if I use him anymore. I think the name is Giriko, or something like that.**

**Anyhow, how did you like it? Was it okay at least? Was it worth the wait (sorry I'm just now realizing why people don't make dead lines too often in their stories.) so I'm really sorry for the long wait. But I will begin the next part soon…. Just so I can't change my mind on how the next scene goes I'm going to tell you now, so I can't go back on it and think it is stupid and then re-write it a million times; cause I have a really bad tendency to be a perfectionist in some things. Not all things just some, writing happens to be one of them. And then I go throw a small tantrum to myself about how it's not good enough for people to read (just like Kid does when something is asymmetrical.) **

**so its going to be focusing on more of Soul and Justin's new dilemma with Lord Death about letting Maka go( more of the embarrassment for Justin's idiocy) sorry I am not a big fan of Justin, so yes he will be WAY out of character; but you know he is not really shown to much in the anime so I'm just trying to use him as more of a comedy relief kind of character. **

**Well R&R please and be ready for the next chapter! Thanks =)**


	4. tiresome work

**Well it's been a while! Thank you too all of my readers! I really dint think anyone would read thing story too much because no one else has really written any on this couple; other then the one that was before mine so I am very thankful! Any who; lets get on with the Fluff, I mean story! :D**

"It wasn't my fault!" Soul is angry. "Justin didn't believe me that Chrona wasn't my damn partner!"

"Really?" Lord Death was a little surprised at this. "Is that true Justin?" then he had a sweat mark because Justin had his earphones on again.

"TAKE OUT THE DAMN EARPHONES ALREADY!" Spirit wasn't happy with this one bit. It was His daughter that had been taken by the witch after all. He was mostly mad at Justin though cause, even though he would like to believe it so he could get Maka a new partner, he knew Soul would never be that stupid.

Justin took off the earphones and asked "why?" (Because he didn't hear what Lord Death had said but he did read Spirits lips.)

"YOU BASTERD YOU LET MY DARLING MAKA GET KIDNAPPED AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK 'WHY'!" That was it Spirit had lost it.

REAPER CHOP!

Spirit was lying on the floor with blood coming from his head.

"Now calm down Spirit! I am just as mad as you are, she is a wonderful fighter and our top student after all, but you really shouldn't let yourself get so angry at your own teammate. Anyhow, Soul, what do you wish to do about it?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Soul was still not to happy about this either but over all was extremely scared as to what the damn witch would do to Maka.

"All I want to do is to get her back before anything happens." He then spaces out a bit.

'Maka please hang in there!' Soul thought as he looked to the fake sky around him.

Click*click*click*click*

The sound of Arachne's heels on the floor of her royal palace.

After the gracious welcoming she had received when they had arrived she went strait to her chambers. She was anxious to make Maka hers.

But first she must sway her. She is sure Maka won't fight too much due to their conversation earlier, but she needed to make sure she was dedicated to the cause; not just doing things like a robot against her will.

_No I will make sure she enjoys being on our side and will never want to go back to being good again._

Arachne lays Maka on her humongous bed and then takes off her shoes and the things hanging from her arms; then she crawls over to Maka and takes out her pigtail and lets her hair fall free. Then she takes her black coat, her shoes, and her sweater vest off of her and throws them too the farthest corner of the bed **(hence how big the bed actually is o.o Maka is in trouble :3 ) **and lies down next to her.

Arachne is tired and even though she would love to wake Maka now, she needed her own rest too. But she could at least sleep next to Maka without all those annoying goody-goody* garments on her.

_Don't you worry; you'll be mine soon enough. But it's been 800 years and my body needs rest after just reviving. But no problem I get to watch you sleep a little longer before I remove the spell and let you awaken. Then we'll get down to business._

She thought while smiling at her gem, whom was sleeping rather peacefully next to her.

Then she pushed herself all the way next to Maka and rapped her arms around her letting her head rest in the crock of her neck. She loved letting Maka's breath tickle her skin while she was unconscious.

She breathed out deeply while letting her own head rest against Maka's and letting her self fall asleep with her, soon to be lover, in her arms.

**Well that was chapter 4! I'm so sorry that I couldn't get it up sooner! I had left the paper that had the argument on it in my English binder and kept forgetting to bring it home! But now at least the story is moving again! :D **

**The first *'s are her heels clicking obviously, and the second * means like a very formal, and obedient type of school outfit kind of thing. Oh and the pig tails kind of represent innocents so I she got rid of them too. Maka is very prestigious in her outfits and never wears anything too daring so it is considered goody-goody. **

**And I will not going to put too much description on what is going on at the DWMA because I kind of want to focus on Maka and her situation more. So I will only put brief tid-bits on the rescue plan and stuff, at least until Maka has changed.(oops more spoilers!) **

**Ok here comes another spoiler and request in one; the fluff/lemon will be next chapter. It will ONLY be fluff if no one PM's me some ideas on the lemon stuff!**

**It will be lemon if someone does give me some good ideas with lemon stuff, cause like I have said in previous chapters I AM HORRIBLE AT WRITING LEMON! I'm sorry but I just am :'( **

**But I do really want to make it lemony so please do PM me stuff and ill see what I can do ok! :D**


	5. Finding and feeding the gems weakness

**Hey there folks! Sorry for the wait! But its summer vacation now so I should be updating a little quicker now. Anyways I have made a vow to myself to try to keep the authors notes short from now on. **

**But I do have to mention the weird word things in the begging are supposed to be the noises people make when they wake up. I just don't know how to write the noises exactly so I did my best.**

**So thank you all of my fans for helping me remember to update this story y leaving reviews and putting me on your alerts, it really does mean a lot to me **

**well now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Finding and feeding the gems weakness 

"Hhhh…." Arachne was just opening her eyes from a long sleep. "hhhh… oh, hmmmm." She smiled when remembering what she had, partially clothed, in her arms.

She started to mover her arms to get Maka to her side while she stretched out her body; After all she did just wake up after 3 days of sleep. She called for a servant to bring her two trays of food filled with energy components, she wanted to make sure that Maka wouldn't be too weak when she woke her up; she needed her to be able to talk to her normally, And if she was too weak from three days of no food then she wouldn't get that now would she?

After contemplating the situation she drew her attention back to her quietly sleeping gem.

_Oh how adorable she is, now if I do this right she wont be too fussy when I wake her up._

Arachne moved over to Maka and put her hand on her cheek, '_moftan aka wafesteng' _

She spoke the spell and the dark energy came trickling down her fingers and over Maka's face. Then she started to stir a little and then opened her eyes into little slits of white and jade green.

"Huhhu…." Maka was opening her eyes a little more now and was just starting to get her vision to clear up. She felt around a little to recognized that she was in a bed, but it was far too soft to be her own. She started to sit up right to get a better view of where she was.

'Oh man…. My muscles feel so stiff. How long have I been out? And what happened to me?' Maka thought as she started to recognize her bodies' reaction to her moving around after so long of staying still. Then she widened her eyes with shock and fear as her body went stiff when she realized 'wait… where am I!'

Maka hands start to stumble backwards and she then notices that she is touching the inside of someone's smooth leg. She turns around and see's Arachne just sitting there, quietly, enjoying the show of her work.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty herself, did you have a good dream?" Arachne teased.

"Ahahhh!" Maka yelps and backs away very quickly. "What are you doing here?" she's panting a little now, being very frightened by the witch's sudden presence.

"Well that was a very sweet response to your prince charming." She was referring to her being the one who woke Maka up from her slumber, despite the fact that she was the one who put her in it; but she was in a good mood so she wouldn't spoil the one moment she actually got to witness Maka's adorable face when it was scared. Even though it would only be for a brief moment, before she got her memories back.

Maka just stared at her for a few moments and then, as Arachne had predicted, her frightened face started to turn into a much softer and confused one. "What am I doing here? And why the hell am I in bed with you?" Maka's anger was starting to spark.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out now isn't it dear." Arachne was trying to keep it on the low end with the plan so Maka couldn't try to think her way out of it. She was trapped within her web and now it was time to reap her rewards.

By the time Maka's mind had been racing trying to remember her previous fight and conversation prior to her falling under the sleeping spell, Arachne had already started to advance on her without her noticing and was about a foot away.

Maka snapped out of her deep thinking when se felt a hand slowly moving up her inner thigh and another one unbuttoning her shirt.

"hey! Stop that! What are you doing?" Maka exclaims while crawling backwards again. Now she is on high alert.

"Just trying to get comfortable 'what with the means of you being alone with me and the serious offer I have for you." She smiled a little.

"Well it can't be to serious if you are playing around with me." Maka quickly remarked.

"Oh it is, and I'm not quite playing." Arachne replied with a lustful smile. Maka's panic started to rise again.

"Wha wa what do you mean by that?" Maka's body was starting to shake now and she was frozen with fear when Arachne had grabbed her ankle and pulled her underneath herself.

Now that she had Maka helplessly frozen underneath her, she could do what she wished.

Of course then Maka had to try to put on a face of bravery, saying, "I'm not going to let you do what you want with me without a fight! Especially now that I can fight!" Maka yelled while attempting to get out and almost succeeding, but while she was lifting herself up on her arms she felt the fatigue and ache ness come back again and stopped where she was.

Arachne was silently cursing the servant for not coming with that food yet. _I will not waste this opportunity._

"Oh Maka….how I do admire you courageousness and determination at doing the right thing. But right now, the right thing is to let me have you. I know it doesn't make sense now but it will make sense once you've gotten use to it all."

"What are you talking about?" Maka said with much strained in her voice because she was still holding herself up. Arachne could hear and see the pain Maka was in and decided to help her get her balance back. She didn't like seeing Maka in pain, especially if it was her that had originally caused it.

Maka had been to busy with her pain that she hadn't fought off Arachne when she had came in contact with her arm, so Arachne took it as a free pass to touch her.

'dammit, every time I move I feel this terrible pain and fatigue in my muscles; I guess this isn't any better then when I was being paralyzed by the spell from the golem.' Maka was in thought again and before she knew it she was sitting against the head board of the bed with Arachne gently holding her arms around her and swaying her a bit, to help relax her.

"Huh?" Maka was blushing a little.

"I told you before didn't I?" she started to explain a little, "I would hate to lose an opportunity to have such talent slip by and not even get my word of negotiation in." she leaned and whispered it into Maka's ear and gently kissed Maka on the cheek, making Maka blush again.

_I've got her right were I want her._

**Ok so that was most defiantly my longest chapter so far.**

**Again Maka doesn't notice things very well in this chapter, I seriously think she only really picks up on things on queue is when she is fighting. Especially in this story. **

**Pronunciation: **

_**Mah-ftan ah-k-ah wah-feist-eng**_


	6. Step one: gaining the gems' trust

**Hey there, I'm sorry I took so long but its here now! i did this while i was a little crunched on time so it might have some minor errors yet. I wasn't too sure about continuing because of were I left off at had me in a bit of a bind. But I took the chance of you guys hating me and wrote the chapter anyways! So please enjoy. :) **

**Discaiamer: i don't own Soul Eater.**

Step one: gaining the gems' trust

After the kiss she felt herself actually relax a little and let her mind became a little hazy, 'wait what am I doing she is the enemy!' Maka thought as she started to shake her head a little.

"Le- leave me alone!" she tried to yell, and then she was muffled by something big and soft.

Arachne had reached for a black pillow to put under Maka's head so she could lie down for a while but she 'accidentally' shoved it into her face. _I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I'm not going to let you get away_.

Then a servant came in and she threw the pillow at him. "What took you so long! That should have been here half an hour ago!" she was a little mad, but calmed down some enough to be thankful they came when they did; she wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do next, put another sleeping spell on Maka or kiss her to no end.

Maka was still in Arachne's arms and was startled by the servants' appearance, and Arachne's sudden change in mood.

"I'm so sorry mistress! It won't happen again I promise!" the more then scared, servant had stated. Then he had taken the pillow and placed it back on the bed next to Maka (who Arachne had let go of considering she stopped struggling) and went and grabbed a glass off of the cart he had brought, where four more glasses had been sitting.

He then walked over to Maka and handed it to her in a much more professional matter. Maka was still astound at this and took the glass wondering what it was, but she still held it away from herself out of suspicion.

"Um thanks" she said unsure of what else to say.

Then he left the room, but didn't take the cart with him. Arachne got off the bed and went to the cart and grabbed another glass that had been sitting on it. She then put it too her lips and started to drink it.

"Uhh" Maka had still been looking at her own glass questioningly considering she was actually kind of thirsty but didn't want to take the chance of it being poisoned or anything.

Arachne had finished her glass and set it back down on the cart. "Mmmm refreshing isn't it Maka?" she stated and saw Maka's expressing and chuckled.

"My you still think I'm trying to kill you deary? All that fighting and the things about witches I'm sure Lord Death and the academy have drilled into your head must really have you paranoid right now huh. I assure you dear it's not going to hurt you, it was brought here to make you feel better." Arachne had moved over to sit next to Maka who was now sitting with her legs swung over the side of the bed.

Maka looked at her questioningly, and then jumped when Arachne had put her hand over the glass she was holding. Then slipped t out of Maka's hand and pressed it to her own lips and drank about ¼ of the glass.

Maka was staring at her, and then Arachne had given the glass back to Maka.

"See, it isn't poisoned or spelled of any assortment Maka." she said and smiled softly at her.

Maka just looked down at it again and then took a deep breath and finally drank it. She was thirstier then she had thought cause she drank the whole thing in one go. Arachne smiled even more when Maka had finished with an "ahhh" of contentment.

"Now was that so bad," Arachne joked "now you just relax for a few minutes and let yourself adjust to the place. Then I want you to be ready for dinner and will send a servant to get you in about 20 minutes."

"Uh," Maka wasn't sure, but then let herself be defeated for the time being, until she could get her strength back. "Ok." She said while nodding in agreement.

Arachne then got up and walked out the door shutting it behind her. _Mmm she finally has a little trust in me. It's a small step, hardly enough to bring up switching sides with, but every baby learns to walk before they can run; and so will Maka._

Maka was now alone and was lying down on the bed trying to think of a way out of this mess.

'Man how did I let this happen, one moment I'm happy I got a hit on the golem and the next I'm in the palm of the enemy's hand. I don't know if I can fight her without Soul, man I wish I was at full strength right now, at least then I would been able to muster up some more courage and maybe even find a way out of here.

But I assume that she has guards everywhere, after all she's not just any witch, she's Arachne and I remember reading "too this day it is still unknown were the organization of arachnophobia was ever located, but sources say the number of followers has grown, and is possibly still growing, since the mistress's sudden disappearance."

If that is true then there must be thousands of them like the servant just waiting for her demands. There is slim to none chances of me being able to get out of here on by own. Oh man, I sure hope DWMA are going to trying to find a way to save me!'

She then turned onto her side and then noticed a medium sized (or at least it is compared to the size of the bed) Japanese styled dresser with a marvelous web design that shined and she then remembered that she was only half dressed. 'Crap, when in the world did she take my clothes off!' Maka was searching for the rest of her clothes.

When she couldn't find them she looked back to the dresser, and sighed, 'well I'm defiantly not going to dinner looking like a mess.' She was referring to her messy hair and clothes, or rather lack there of.

'ugh, I might as well look decent, she's not exactly treating me like a prisoner of war, which in all technicality I am, so I probably should be counting my blessing that she is letting me keep my dignity, or at least enough of it to treat me in a civilized matter, for the most part.' Maka decided to get up (now that she could balance enough to walk) and see what the witch has to offer as 'suitable clothing'.

When she got to the dresser she tried to open it but couldn't. "What the heck, where's the handle!" she was looking for one but found none. Then she realized there was some writing on the door, engraved in the web design. But she couldn't read it because the writing was in ancient letters.

So she huffed and walked slowly over to the wooden stand with the mirror and brush on it. She did her hair and had it back in its normal pigtails but had suddenly felt a little hazy again; she surpassed it by shaking her head a little again and then noticed something about her reflection that didn't look quite right.

She turned her head to find a small patch of, what looked like dark energy, on her right cheek; where Arachne had kissed her earlier. She took her thumb and rubbed at it and it had come off just like a food stain would have.

'Huh, that was awfully weird. Maybe it was just from the kiss.' So she ignored it and went to try to find a way to open the dresser again. 'hhff stupid magic, it makes no scence, why would she put a dresser in here that took magic too open when she knows I can't do magic! Uh I swear I'm starting to think she might be related to Blair somehow.'

Maka was getting more annoyed with the dresser, and then took another look at the writing again and then something she didn't see before caught her eye but she just figured she didn't pay that much attention the first time and thought aloud,

"Seriously, what does she expect me to just say 'apeara nexter ochate' and it will just open for me. Wahhhh!" she jumped back because it DID open. The doors slid to the sides and magically disappeared and what was behind them was the most unexpected things she ever thought to would encounter here.

**So that was the sixth chapter how did you like it? Didn't expect the pillow thing did ya?! haha I thought I would tease you guys a bit. Hopefully you understand what I meant earlier now. **

**Oh and if you want to draw or write about the new outfit she is going to receive you can! Just pm it to me and I will gladly use it in the next chapter, and of course I will give full credit to you for your idea! Well see you next chapter!**

**Pronunciation:**

**Apear-a Next-air O-cha-te**


	7. What's for dinner? Food or a decision

**Ok I am so sorry I have not updated in forever! I have had school crap and drama and all that good stuff that comes with being on your junior in high school. =( **

**Any how, I would like to thank a couple of special people who inspired me to get a move on with my story. Because honestly, I almost scrapped this story, because my writers block was at a serious stand still and I could not get past it. These people helped me just move on with what I have; and hope for the best with this chapter. So this chapter is in dedication to ****Candryx and ****Anseem the seeker of insantiy****.** **For being patient, respectable, and open minded. **

_What's for dinner? Food or a decision_

Maka had reluctantly gotten ready and was heading down the many corridors that led to the dining room. The servant she was following looked just like any other servant, but she was getting nervous so she tried to strike some small talk. "So what is it like now that your 'mistress' has returned? Are you guys happy about serving her or are you just scared of her wrath?"

"….."

"Aren't you mad that she doesn't give you any freedom or treat you like an individual? Do you like being like everyone else around here; just another expendable servant to which she can just throw away if she so pleases and no one would care?!" she was trying to see if he would crack under pressure, but Arachne's servants seemed to be well trained in loyalty. 'Dammit, how am I supposed to get out of here if she has no holes in her security? I really hope the academy comes soon.' She continued to follow him up to the large double doors that she assumed opened up to the dining room. She took the handle in her hand "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING!" she half-jumped out of her shoes. Maka hadn't expected the servant to talk, let alone yell at her. The servant grabbed her wrist and yanked it away from the door handle.

"Jeez, you kids just aren't taught manners anymore these days are you?" the servant mumbled. Then he knocked on the door in an old fashioned manner and waited for his mistress's permission to enter.

Arachne gave answer and when she saw Maka she was truly astonished. She wore one of the dresses that she had in the dresser and it looked absolutely stunning. It was black with one thick strap over her left shoulder to keep it up with, and fit her body all the way down to her knees where there was a small frill on the end. It brought out the barely noticeable curves that Maka had and even made her breast look fuller then her school clothes did.

_I will never understand why she insists on wearing such drag clothes that hide her femininity when she actually does have much more to offer, _Arachne thought while her eyes shifted to Maka's moving feet and legs that were dressed in white tights and tall black platform heals that had straps that went half way up her calves **(like a ballerina's Pointe shoes)** and had big black bows at the top of them. Finally, the most noticeable part of Maka's ensemble was the thing that Arachne would expect from her. She had left her hair down, and had even put it in tiny half ponytails that were curled. (**Just as they had been at Lord Death's party)** and were graced with little sparkly black ties that had the ancient symbol for 'strength' hanging from them. Though she was sure Maka just chose them because of how they looked, and not because she knew what they stood for, it was very curious that of all the ties in the small box of hair accessories, she happened to pick out those particular ones.

Once they were at the table, Maka stared in awe as she saw all of the delicious food that was set out for her. She couldn't believe she was getting treated so elegantly, but then she gave it all a second thought. 'What if this stuff has poison in it and she is just trying to get me to let down my guard? Or what if it was some kind of mind control or another evil potion in it?' she now looked at the food questioningly, not sure whether it was meant to feed her or to hurt her. The servant pulled out the seat adjacent to Arachne's and Maka took her spot while looking down at a blue plate of what looked like potatoes and turkey on it. She saw the crystal like cup similar to a wine glass with purple juice in it. She just sat there looking down at her plate, with her hands folded in her lap, not wanting to start the conversation and risk upsetting the woman. It wasn't until Arachne realized how nervous Maka was that she finally decided to break the silence.

"Maka," Maka looked up a little startled by the break in silence. "You should eat. It's not everyday that I have something special, or rather, 'normal', by your standards, whipped up." When all Maka did was look at her plate then back at her hands again, she decided to take a different approach. "You still don't trust me do you?" Arachne sighed and took her own spoon and started to elegantly eat her own meal while periodically glancing at Maka, hoping she would follow her lead. Maka stiffened but slowly took her own utensil and dipped into the potatoes and took a bite. Once she tasted it, she relaxed. 'Normal, it tastes just like a normal meal' she thought and began slowly chewing on some of the turkey next. When she got to the drink though, she retracted her hand and decided it was time to get some answers. So she started with asking her one of the many questions. "Why did you take me? Why am I so important to you? And how come you are treating me so generously?!" she asked with much seriousness on her face, but also a hint of fear.

*** This is going to be while Arachne is answering Maka's questions.* **

**Back at the DWMA**

'_Dammit, why do I have to be the bearer of bad news? Blackstar's gonna kill me.'_ Soul thought to himself, in obvious distress.

Soul was trying to keep it calm but as soon as he told Kid about the problem at hand, the girls freaked out.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this sooner instead of walking in here with the whole 'I'M ' attitude?! You really are a moron!" Liz was screaming at Soul, which he didn't appreciate too much.

"Maybe it's because I was trying to keep everyone CALM instead of having you guys freak out just like you are now!" Soul screamed back at her.

"Oh." Liz fell silent. She hadn't thought about that.

"Okay, now if you two are finished, we should probably get to father's room if we are to think of a way to get Maka back," Kid suggested, and motioned for Liz and Patty to follow him. Soul didn't come though.

"I've yet to tell Tsubaki and *gulps* Blackstar. I'll catch up with you guys later." Soul said, really trying to keep his cool now. The others didn't notice his odd behavior, so they just continued on, waving goodbye to him as they left.

'_Man I am never going to hear the end of this from him.' _Soul thought to himself after he left Kid's mansion and was almost to Blackstar's house. When he arrived, he had no clue how to tell them. He was just standing at the door that Tsubaki had opened for him, but just couldn't find the right words for it. He continued to stare at Blackstar until he finally gave him a weird look and said, "So are you just going to stare at my awesomeness all day, or are you going to say something?"

That snapped him out of his daze, and he finally said, "Um, well you see, there's been an incident…" Blackstar just quirked his eyebrow up. "But before I tell you, you have got to pinkie promise me you WILL NOT KILL ME for it, because it wasn't even my fault, okay?" Blackstar just cracked up and fell on the floor laughing his brains out saying, "You want me to pinkie promise you! Hahahahahah!" "This isn't a joke, Blackstar, I'm serious. You're not going to like what I have to tell you, and I won't tell you unless you pinkie promise me that you won't get mad at me for it!" Soul screamed at him, but Blackstar just continued laughing.

"Wait, where's Mak- ?" Tsubaki stopped mid-sentence. Her face suddenly filled with worry and fear. She had heard in the shower room that the witch Arachne had revived in the same area that a meister and her weapon (With a 'strange' other person along for remedial things) had gone to fight a golem that was wreaking havoc. During the fight, however, the meister had gotten captured.

Tsubaki had figured if soul was here then Maka was fine, but now she wasn't so sure. She feared the worst, but tried to keep her hopes high that that wasn't the case, so she tried to lighten the mood and answer her question at the same time. "Oh come on Soul," she faked a small laugh, "it's not like its has anything to do with that evil spider witch that just revived or anything that bad, does it?" she was scared to find out, and was struck with pure terror when he didn't respond, but instead gave her the 'I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do' look. She broke down into tears.

This really got Blackstar's attention. "Hey, Tsubaki, what's wrong? What are you talking about a spider witch for? Soul what the hell is going on?!" he was getting antsy now.

"I still won't talk until you pinkie promise me," Soul was not backing down on his deal. Blackstar looked at him again, more seriously this time. Something about Soul's demeanor darkened when Tsubaki had mentioned that witch. He was dead serious about that pinkie promise thing. But why? Was the news that terrible?

"You're serious about this aren't you?" he took another look at Tsubaki. "You all are. Fine, I'll do it. I want to know what the hell is going on around here." Resigning, he hooked pinkies with Soul and promised not to get mad at him or hurt him.

"Finally," Blackstar sighed, exasperated. After that stupid request, all he wanted was to just get to the bottom of this.

"Well," Soul started, but was trying to think of a way to word it carefully. Finally he sighed, "Listen this isn't easy for me to say and especially not to you, but you need to hear it from someone, and unfortunately that's me. You might want to sit down for this." Soul hated doing all the talking about the event because he was still trying to keep it together himself.

It wasn't as hard telling Lord Death and Spirit about what happened, because he was mostly complaining about what an idiot Justin had been. But now, now that he had to tell his friends, he was starting to come to grips with reality: that the one he loves was in the hands of evil now, and as far as he knew, she was totally helpless. It had been getting harder and harder to just talk about it and not take action yet, but that is why he came here last. He knew Blackstar would want to take action as soon as possible, and even if it wasn't possible, Blackstar would do it anyway.

He was also afraid of Blackstar immediately taking action, and was another reason why he came here last. Telling Lord Death and Maka's father was one thing, and sure Spirit was pretty pissed about it, but frankly, Blackstar scared him more then Maka's dad did.

More serious now then before, he sat on a nearby chair across from the table from where Soul was sitting. "So what's up?" Blackstar asked.

Soul took another look at Tsubaki, thinking maybe she could help out with the news, but she had apparently left the room when he wasn't looking. He was on his own now. Great.

**Back with Maka**

Maka was staring at her hands with a contemplated look. She had listened to Arachne's reasoning, but was still taking it all in. Arachne had made some very good points, but Maka just couldn't believe that the academy had betrayed her.

"I'm sure this is all a very big shock to you still, but I'm sure you will come to accept the truth with time. For now though, how about you go back to your room and wait. I will be there shortly with some "special things" for you that might help you while you are still deciding."

Then she looked over to the servant who had brought Maka in, "This is going to be your personal servant Edgar." He bowed to her as she introduced him. "He and his assistant Victoria are going to be by your side at almost every moment. They will attend to any of your needs that may come up," She said with a soft smile, pleased that two of her most trusted servants would be guarding Maka. "Now, I trust that you will behave yourself and treat them with respect." With that she waved for Edgar to open the doors once again and escort Maka back to her room.

**Back at the DWMA**

"So, Soul, what you're saying is that Maka has been kidnapped, by an ancient witch and is under a spell of some assortment that pretty much leaves her helpless, and you couldn't go after her because of a stupid death scythe that could not figure out who was who. Blackstar summed up what Soul had told him.

"Yup that's pretty much it," Soul sighed, with a painful look on his face. He hated replaying the scene over and over again in his head, thinking '_if only I had known what was going to happen, I could have stopped it from happening somehow_.' Now, he was beating himself up more and more about it.

"Damn," Blackstar breathed out, looking very conflicted with the feelings he was having while processing the terrible news. '_How could this have happene?, how could Maka get kidnapped?! If only I was there I could have- no! That was her mission, I have to trust that she did all she could. But now the bigger question is: where is she now? Is she alright? Is she dead? Or is she just a prisoner of war? And if she is alive, what can I do to save her?' _Blackstar had a million questions going through his head, and was getting angrier with each one.

Soul was surprised with how quiet Blackstar was being, and how relatively well Blackstar was taking this. But after a little while, he finally started to see the anger he was originally expecting. "I can't believe this!" Blackstar pounded the table so hard it splintered all the way across the to where Soul was sitting. Soul nearly jumped out of his chair, "Calm down! See, this is exactly why I made you pinkie promise me," Soul said. Blackstar was fuming. "Look, I know you're mad and I am too, but using raging violence isn't going to do us any good without a solid plan behind it," Soul stated, now standing up and trying to talk some sense into his best friend.

Blackstar looked at him, and then his expression started to forgo a calmer state of mind. Blackstar finally stated in a very strained low voice, "What's the plan and when do we get started? Cause I need someone to kill."

**Ok, some of you are probably wondering what that* means. Well it's indicating that the line about Blackstar is referring to one of my other stories, Soul finds out. You don't have to read it to understand this, but it would give you a good idea as to why Blackstars reaction was what it was.**

**I know you all hate me for skipping the conversation. But I will reveal bits and pieces of it as the chapters go by. This is really one of the only things I could think of to get out of my writer's slump. I was already planning on adding the new characters, but the conversation with Arachne is where I was stuck at for the past months. **

**Oh and for those of you who are probably wondering, yes Arachne is using black magic on Maka. She has been for a couple of chapters now. Well, actually if you think about it, she has been since the very first chapter but that was only physically, not mentally. Now it's been mental, so Maka has yet to realize it. If anything, Maka is just falling deeper into it.**


	8. who's who

**Ok so I have lots of catching up to do, I have had a lot going on. One thing I just found out last month that I have ADHD (which I have known my whole life) but now I found out that I have dyslexia too D: yeah I think I might be a demigod. Hahahah! (If you know who Rick Riordan or the Percy Jackson series he wrote then you got that joke) **

**Anyways, I looked back at all of my previous chapters and thought about revising them all when I realized that you really could tell how much it messed up my writing, even with the computers help. But then I consider it a learning experience for all of my readers. You can go ahead and look back at them and find all the mistakes that were just simply common, that I didn't catch when I was re-checking my work before I posted them. I think it's interesting to look back and see how much it really affected me in my daily life even when I thought the computer had fixed everything and I had honestly thought I had revised it to perfection. Well its not like I can do anything about it, I have had it my whole life, I just didn't know about it. Well I hope that it will inspire those of you who might have it as well, or even if you don't, to keep writing and not let disabilities and other quarks you might have from keeping you from writing or reading to your hearts content. Okay!**

**Well, even if you just skipped that first paragraph, back to the story. Yeah I know some of you guys are mad at me and I am kinda upset with myself for putting this off for so long, but now I have my inspiration back and my last fist trimmest (it's my senior year baby!) Is ending this week I can have more time again to update. I might even have another chapter up by Christmas! (Hey I can always dream can't I?) anyhow I do have the chapter you have all been in suspense for. (Hey at least its not as bad as the 'cliff hanger' in Mark of Athena! (Sorry another Percy Jackson joke! You can tell I really have become a fan of his, hahaha!)) I will be giving flashbacks just like I promised. Now on with the chapter!**

_Who's who_

Maka was sitting at her mirror conceal and brushing her hair out from the nap she took. She remembered Arachne saying something about her brining 'special' things for her, but when Maka looked around she saw nothing out of order from where it was when she went to sleep. _Hmmmm, maybe she hasn't came yet._

She thought back to earlier and looked at her check again, _was that really just my imagination, I don't know, it just bothers me for some reason._ She looked at herself with worry, and then shook her head. _Nah, I'm just overreacting, it might be the bad vibes from this place that are causing me to be paranoid. _She took a deep breath and let it out nice and slow. She decided to go back to her bed and lay down for a while. She hadn't had much time to think about the offer Arachne had made her and thought it would be a good idea to think about it now before she came back. But that was just the thing, she still couldn't believe the academy the people she trusted the most, would lie to her.

***Flashback***

"Why did you take me? Why am I so important to you? And how come you are treating me so generously?!" She asked with much seriousness on her face, but also a hint of fear.

Arachne looked at her with a little shock and surprise on her face; she hadn't expected Maka to be so straight forward. But it quickly disappeared when she noticed the presence of fear. She was only being so direct because she was scared she would loose the nerve. How cute. But Maka had every right to be scared so, _maybe I should just tell her what she wants to know; _Arachne gave her a small smile to put her at ease a little. _Now its time to spin my web, and let the truth be my lure. _

"Well to answer them in order: I took you so I could talk to you without interruptions, you will find out why you are 'special' to me soon enough, and you are a guest here not a prisoner, although I won't permit you to leave until we have come to an agreement. How does that sound to you hmm?" She gave her a sly smile, Maka looked even more confused and afraid and then Arachne couldn't help but smile and gave an honest chuckle when Maka realized she was showing her fear and tried to put on her stubborn brave face.

"My dear meister, it's okay to be afraid, you should have no shame in it. I'm sure the academy has told you many nasty things about us witches, but they probably lied to you the most. Huh," she sighed, this was going to be the hard part and she knew Maka wouldn't believe her, but this was as true as it got. "You don't know your own lineage, do you?"

"Whwh- what?" Maka looked surprised that Arachne would ask that. Why would it matter? She remembered what Arachne had said earlier about her owing a debt, but was that what she was refereeing to now? "Oh, do you mean the debt you were talking about earlier…. Before you, um…. knocked me out." She was blushing and looking away now, clearly starting to remember what had happened before she awoke here.

Again, Arachne was temporarily at a lost for words, she didn't think that Maka would remember any of that, let alone understand the conversation. _She must be stronger then I had anticipated, no matter, if she wants to turn the tables back to my old scheme then by all means, I'll let her. It will just make revealing her heritage a latter matter, and by then I believe she will have started to figure it out any ways._ Arachne straightened herself out again_. But this might be to my advantage_, _at least now she won't learn it from me then she will be much more likely to believe it, now to deal with the new matter at hand. _

"Well well well, you were conscious after all, that's good, now I won't have to waste any time re-explaining it. Tell me Maka, what do you think about my history?" now that question caught Maka totally off guard.

"Umm, well,"

***flash back to chapter 3* **

"You know that I am the mother of all magic weapons. I know you were reading it in the library a few days ago."

… "The DWMA wouldn't even exist if I hadn't conducted my research, and come to think of it ….. Your father is a death scythe right?"

….. "And your mother was his meister….hmm well am I right?"

….. "I have been watching you and Soul through the eyes of my dear spiders. You two are very amusing. Really that's how it began; I was simply looking for entertainment, and then I started becoming more and more interested in you."

….. "So you started stalk-…eh….. I mean following me and saw me as a threat but now see me as being a possible ally?"

"Yes."

…"No way!"

…... "Really? Would it really be betrayal if it was something like serving the one who was the reason you are even born! It's more like a situation where I gave you life and now you must pay respect and gratitude to me for it."

….. "Me, the enemy? Please, Maka, you should know better. Well you will soon enough. Now it's time for some shut eye, I can't have you seeing where my fortress is now can I?"

***End flashback to chapter 3***

Okay, so Maka knew Arachne wanted her as an ally, but, she would never leave the academy, and if Arachne had really been spying on her, she knew that already, so what was she planning? And what with the knowing about her history already, huh? It just felt wrong. But, there was the fact that due to a weird chain of events she was only alive due to the witch's wrong doings. That's where another question comes to play, where they really wrong?

While Maka thought she subconsciously start to eat her food. Arachne just sat and ate in silence while waiting for Maka to collect her thoughts. _Now is my time to strike._

"Maka," she jumped a little, not expecting the witch to talk. "I know you have much to think about, but do consider this, why would the DWMA try to kill me, even now, when I am the only reason that they even exist? And why would Lord Death lie to you all of these years, and not even try to go find your mother when she left?" That stopped Maka's heart. Arachne knew she had her now. But this kind of thing is delicate and she didn't want to risk anymore uncertainty. She would let Maka think it over in her room.

Maka was staring at her hands with a contemplated look. She had listened to Arachne's reasoning, but was still taking it all in. Arachne had made some very good points, but Maka just couldn't believe that the academy had betrayed her.

"I'm sure this is all a very big shock to you still, but I'm sure you will come to accept the truth with time. For now though, how about you go back to your room and wait. I will be there shortly with some "special things" for you that might help you while you are still deciding."

Then she looked over to the servant who had brought Maka in, "This is going to be your personal servant Edgar." He bowed to her as she introduced him. "He and his assistant Victoria are going to be by your side at almost every moment. They will attend to any of your needs that may come up," She said with a soft smile, pleased that two of her most trusted servants would be guarding Maka. "Now, I trust that you will behave yourself and treat them with respect." With that she waved for Edgar to open the doors once again and escort Maka back to her room.

***End flash back***

… "Actually that was pure coincidence; believe it or not I didn't have a clue who Death was sending. That's why I had my partner ready to kill some of the unsuspecting saps who would be sent to stop the golem."

That still bothered her. It could have been one of her friends. Could Maka really stay here with her in order to 'pay' the debt? What would she do? Would Arachne hurt anyone else?

And with that last comment about her mother leaving, there was something fishy going on, and even though she hated to admit it, but Lord Death and even her own father have always acted funny whenever she mentioned where mom could be or if she would come back. They never liked talking about it. Like there was something they were trying to hide….

*knock knock*

"ummm, come in." Victoria came through the door. "Oh, good you are awake and have brushed your hair already. The mistress with be a while longer, a… unexpected interruption has accrued. 'The DWMA they must be trying to me' Maka thought but was suddenly uncertain if she really was excited about that.

Victoria was good at reading expressions. "Hey don't worry dear. You're perfectly safe here. Plus they aren't here they are just scouting. They aren't sure of our location just yet. You have time." She moved and sat next to her on the bed. And put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "I just..." Victoria knew why Arachne had picked her and Edgar for this job. Emotional drama was her specialty. Plus she thought Maka was interesting, with her back round and all. In truth Victoria was kind of hoping Maka would stay. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself, its okay to be lost sometimes." Maka looked up in surprise that Victoria was actually trying to comfort her. "Hey don't give me that look, just because I work for a witch doesn't mean I'm bad. I have a heart to you know. We all do."

"Then why do you follow her?"

"That's a silly question. But If I answer it you would think I am simply trying to (percway) you into joining us. That's how sad my story is. But I'm not here to do that. I'm simply here to make sure you're alright." She spoke with much care in her voice and in her expression.

"I'm sorry for scrutinizing you I guess it just figured…"

"That all of us were heartless creatures just because we follow and obey someone who you have been taught was evil. Yeah I figured that much. But it's just human nature to discriminate like that. As you can see I'm clearly not evil. Maybe a little mischievous sometimes, I will admit; but who wouldn't be with a mentor like Edgar.

So it's okay to talk to me. I'm not going to hurt you. And I swear" she made a cross over her heart, "cross my heart, that I won't tell Arachne or anyone else anything that you tell me. Your secrets are safe, and trust me I know how to keep a secret, one time Edgar caught me…." as she told her hilarious story about how Edgar got so mad at her once when she had switched orders from their mistress around and had sent him to Pakistan as a prank so she could get a break and go to a party with her friends, Maka started to really relax and even laugh some too. Victoria was really smart and funny and it seemed she acted just like any other teenager; she even had a kind of normal life. Maka decided she really was just here to look out for her. Who knows maybe they could be friends, she seemed nice and straight forward. Plus she needed someone who she could confined in that wasn't the witch.

Meanwhile, Arachne was watching from one of her monitors while Maka and Victoria talked. She kept the mute on so she couldn't here anything after Victoria had promised Maka that she wouldn't tell anyone anything. _I shouldn't listen in or else I would make Victoria look like a liar and then Maka wouldn't trust her anymore. I need to have her on the inside of Maka's walls so I can make sure she is comfortable and will keep following my lure. Victoria will tell me which way she is titling. But I do want her to be Maka's friend, she needs to know she isn't alone here and is a guest not a prisoner._

Arachne thought back to how Maka changed her discussion topic.

_I guess I will just have to tell her that her mothers' mom is a witch later then. _

**Yes I know a flashback within a flashback, what fun! Yeah I was trying to do that whole bits and pieces thing with the inner flashback. I don't think I did it very well but if you got it then good for you! And the title is supposed to be conveying that Maka is starting to wonder 'who are the real bad guys here' which of coarse exactly what Arachne wants. Thank you for waiting so long and I hope you like it. Make sure to tell me you're thoughts and feelings about the new developments in the story and the characters okay! Feedback is always helpful.**


	9. A Silky Situation

**Hi there! A special thanks to **saberblast **for remeinding me to update this one and for being such a great fan! Thank you! :)**

**Anyhow, sorry for the wait, but I think those of you who have been following this for some time now are use to it. Give me a break it's my senior year. But I have had a lot of snow days due to this epically awesome winter we are having so I have had a little more time to write! :D So here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

_A Silky Situation_

Soul was going to kill that witch, and if he didn't someone else would.

And why the hell was everyone expecting _him_ to come up with a plan? It's not like he could think of something strategic and smart enough to get inside the fortress, wherever that even was.

It might be because Maka usually was with him and had ideas before anyone else did, so they usually turned followed Maka and Soul. But now he was on his own, and he felt like he was drowning in the responsibility. _Damn, how the hell does Maka handle all the pressure?_

**-With Arachne-**

Arachne was in her room and had her spiders around her feet while she got ready for bed, letting her silky black hair down and taking off her webbed dress and letting the spiders disassemble it. She stood by the door to her bath chamber that was currently being filled with soaps and other fragrances for her bath, and wondered what Maka could be thinking right now. She noticed she had a slight sorrow in her eyes for being gone for so long and probably making her friends worried. _Those damn friends, they are all weak humans, she shouldn't even be bothered by their disgusting ways._

But Victoria had notified her that Maka was in love with someone, and Arachne could already guess who it was. _That damn boy, she might decline my offer if she has a lover to get back to._

She took off her towel when she slipped her foot into the warm bath of bubbles and settled down on the bottom of the bath. _How am I going to get rid of that pest? _She pondered while washing herself. When she was finished she just sat there breathing in the fragrances and then she thought of it. _It's been a long time since I learned this spell myself, but I'm sure my spiders can complete it. _She called her little friends over and spoke the spell 'rembeda net liebe' and two of the spiders glowed a deep red. Then they dispersed. Arachne sighed and got out of her bath with the water falling off of her naked breasts, down to her thin legs and then made its way to the floor before a servant came with her robe of webs for her.

**-With Soul-**

He was walking to their apartment and was passing under a tree when all of a sudden his eyes widened and he fell to his knees breathing hard. He felt like he had just fallen through thin ice and was drowning in cold water and couldn't breathe. His whole body was shutting down and he hit the ground with the sudden image of a black ribbon came to mind before he blacked out completely.

**-Back with Arachne-**

Arachne was smiling when she finally settled into her silk sheets. She had put her second plan in motion and she knew she was going to enjoy this part. Soul was now under a spell and soon Maka would be too, when the time was right that is. (she was waiting for Maka to go to bed first so she wouldn't suspect anything) A spell so sinister she's surprised the witch that taught it to her had a long life. The spell makes the two people who it is put on forget the love that they shared and the deep moments they had ever had together. Maka and Soul would wake up and only remember that they were just two partners who always drove each other nuts. _Lets see how strongly she feels about going back to that dreadful academy in the morning. _

**-Back with Soul-**

Soul woke up in his bed with a blanket over him. He tried to get up but he felt so tired, he didn't want to move. He could smell something burning in the air but knew he wasn't in trouble; it was that one burner on their stove that had stuff stuck in it that caused the smell whenever it was used. _Why the hell would Maka use that stupid burner when she has three others to use, and what on earth could she be making?_ He decided to get up and stretch, and then realized he was in his underwear. _What the hell?! I never wear my underwear to bed unless its summer. What was I doing last night? _He looked at his clock and realized it was 2:27 p.m.

_Wait a second…..WHY THE HELL AM I HOME RIGHT NOW! _He rushed to get his pants and shirt on, when someone opened the door and threw herself at him knocking him back onto his bed before he could get his pants up all the way.

"Souly poooo! It's about time you woke up! I've been busy making breakfast for you!" She clobbered him with her massive boobs and he struggled just to get air to breath. "It's the afternoon, how could you still be making breakfast?!" She finally leaned up but didn't get off of him to answer his question.

"Why I was making some yummy recipes that my mother taught me when I was youn….." she suddenly got a long look on her face and her eyes seemed to suddenly be haunted by shadows of the past. Then just as suddenly she shook herself out of it. "Anyhow, I've been waiting for you to wake up since I found you passed out on the sidewalk on my way here. So I have plenty of things for you to try! Nya!" she got off of him enough for him to sit up.

"Wait what? I was… passed out?" he tried to remember what had happened. He had told everyone what had happened and had Blackstar pinkie promise him so he wouldn't get hurt, so everyone was now filled in on what had happened. _What happened that was so important? Why was I so nervous about Blackstar's reaction…_

Souls eyes widened in shock when he realized what he forgot. "MAKA, WHERE'S MAKA!" he yelled and rushed out to the kitchen in his underwear. There were plates and bowls everywhere in the now messy kitchen, but no sign of Maka. He leaned against a wall and held his head. He had a massive headache. When he checked in her room and he suddenly remembered. _That damn witch._ He scowled at the memory then he sighed and walked back to his room and sat next to Blair on his bed. "I guess it wasn't a dream, she really is gone." He bowed his head and felt a pang of sadness in his heart but couldn't figure out why he was so devastated. Yeah she was his partner and all, but they could just get her back. And if they didn't then oh well, she's a casualty of war right?

Blair just stared at his complex expression. She had heard him talking in his sleep so she was pretty caught up, but she also could still smell something funny on him. "Soul, what happened before you passed out?" she asked seriously. "Huh. Oh I don't know, well, all I remember is walking home from Blackstars and suddenly felt like I was drowning and I guess I must have blacked out." He sighed remembering his thoughts from the other day. "I think I passed out due to all the stress I've been put under. Everyone is depending on me to lead this rescue mission and I don't have the slightest idea of where to even begin." Blair seemed to be listening but also seemed to be interested in something else. She was looking up and down his body quite intensely, and suddenly he felt self conscious with him sitting there, alone, on his bed with her, no Maka to interrupt them, with nothing but his boxers on.

"Uhhmm, maybe I should get dressed." He went to grab his pants again, but Blair stopped his hand.

"No, don't put them on, not yet." She said in a low sexy voice laced with a purr and something else he couldn't identify. She grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed and pinned him under the weight of her boobs.

"I don't want to… Blair stop!" He was getting scared now. She bound his hands with magic and started feeling him; his abs, his back, and went down to take off his boxers.

"Blair please stop!" Soul struggled but she had him, and now he was getting hard cause of all the touching she was doing was turning him on. She smiled slyly.

"Ohhh, looks like you like that don't you? Well while I'm at it, why don't I take care of 'that' for you hmmmm?" She slid his boxers off and started working him like a pro. After he came, she licked the juices off of her lips and stared at him. _Hmmm sad, we really could have done it, but oh well. I still have to find out where that scent is coming from. _She reached up and shifted through his now sweaty hair while he was catching his breath still from the amazing blow job she gave him. She finally found it, she took her nail and jabbed it into his skull really fast so she could catch it.

"OAWHWWHWHAWH, WHAT THE HELL BLAIR! Son of a…." Soul went on complaining until she showed him what was on her nail. He couldn't believe it, it was a now dead, red spider. _What the hell, we don't have those kinds of spiders around here, unless….._

"Is that on-…" He didn't finish because Blair confirmed it. "Yes, it most certainly is. Its one of Arachne's spiders that she uses to put spells on people without them knowing." She looked seriously worried. "But why would she want to put a spell on you?"

"I don't know, but whatever the reason it can't be good." Soul said as he stared at the dead spider. _What the hell is going on Maka?_

**So how was it? **

**That look Blair got for a moment was following off of a story that I wrote about Blair's past but never posted cause I don't think people would get it. Idk, its good, but just long. And its pretty obvious I don't update very often, so yeah. **

**Anyhow, tell me your thoughts, I do have a lemon planned (cross your fingers) for the next chapter. Its either going to be AxM or SxB. **

**Pronunciation:**

**Rem-bed-uh net Lee-bay**


	10. Slipping into something more comfortable

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long, I've actually had half of this written up for a while now, but the second half I was miffed on. I got everything planned, just having problems with the execution. I know I've lost a lot or readers due to the long wait, and I'm sorry about that I truly am. But to those of you who are still following this, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT! Seriously, it means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything but the idea.**

_Slipping into something more comfortable :part 1_

When Arachne had came back and dismissed Victoria, Maka was kinda sad. And then just confused because of what the witch had brought with her. It was simple, yet so complexing. _Why does she think this will help me? M_aka wasn't sure, but it felt strange, like she had done this before... with her grandma.

Arachne actually jumped a little when Maka made it react. She was about to start explaining what to do with it, she honestly hadn't expected Maka to already know. _Well, I guess she has already been in at least a little touch with her true powers. She would be a fine witch indeed. Plus her Mom's meister abilities and her fathers scythe abilities which I doubt she even knows about, she is just a water fountain overflowing with power and potential. _Arachne was pleased to see the small smile slip onto Maka's face when she had realized she had startled the witch.

"Sorry, I guess I was just so excited when I remembered what it did, I forgot that it could startle people. I jumped when Grandma first showed me too." Maka was smiling at the memory. "How do you have one of these? And how did you know I would know what it was?" She was staring at Arachne now, curious. The witch had mentioned spying on her while she was with Soul... how could she know anything about her Grandma? Even Maka barely remembered much about her, she was so young when her father suddenly decided it wasn't wise to see her anymore.

"Well, truth be told I hadn't expected you to know what it was. I thought I was going to have to explain it. May I ask how you knew? I'm just curious." Arachne seriously had no idea how Maka had managed it, and on her first try too; it didn't even seem like she was really trying to activate it, she just seemed to remember and suddenly there you go, the colors were well displayed brightly across the air.

"Well." Maka hesitated, she wasn't sure if she should tell her, but what could it hurt? "Well, my Grandma had one of these, she had taught me how to use it for color changes with my clothes, in case daddy ever got me something I didn't really like. He did that a lot, so whenever we went to her house I would just sneak into the backroom and use it to change the color so at least I could say I liked it a little more. But I still don't know why this could help me now... you kinda have a dresser full of, well now that I think about it, its all black. Maybe your right, maybe it will help me adjust a little better. " For the first time, Arachne had realized Maka had gotten changed, therefore had been able to read the dressers door to open it. She had never actually considered the fact, which is quite embarrassing, that Maka had to be a witch to even open the dresser doors. Arachne must have looked rather disoriented, cause Maka was looking worried. _' Oh no, did I say something wrong? What if I did?' _Maka seemed to be unnerved suddenly. Arachne finally took notice and decided it would be wise to tell Maka.

"No reason to fret Maka. I was just, well rather stunned that you got that dresser open, it usually sticks, and I had forgot to tell someone to help you with it." Then she recalled Maka's last line. "You made it sound like you were planning on being here a while longer... what did you last comment entail exactly?" She knew she was backing Maka into a corner suddenly, but wanted to make sure she had heard and understood Maka correctly.

"Um...ah... well... I guess I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, depending on what I would do to repay the debt, on staying here, for a while. Or at least, until I can figure out what the hell DWMA is doing." Maka actually seemed a little frustrated with that. Arachne smiled, _I've got her doubting them... perfect. Huh?! _ Maka had suddenly touched Arachne's dress and then turned it bright orange. And she seemed to think it was pretty funny, seeing that she was trying to hide a giggle. Arachene relaxed, and turned Maka's dress a crimson red. "Hmmm. Not really my color." Maka commented.

"Oh and you think orange is mine?" Arachne asked playfully.

Maka giggled a little more and then tried to decided what color best suited Arcachne other then black. She finally decided on a dark blue, and changed it. Arachne seemed very pleased with it; then she decided to give Maka a more fitting color and changed her dress too. H_mmm, how about a nice dark green to match those beautiful eyes. _Maka went to the mirror to observe herself in the newly colored dress. She seemed to like it a lot. Arachne was very pleased that she could make Maka so happy with such a simple witches toy. Maka came to sit down with her on the bed again, not seeming to be so scared anymore, since she sat practically leg to leg with Arachne. "I really do appreciate the gift, but since I am staying here, at least for a week or so more... what do you want me to do? I mean, how do I go about repaying something like that?" She seemed rather concerned and a little startled with herself that she had kinda inadvertently agreed to stay.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you everything just yet... it might freak you out. But I do intend to have you learn a few things about witches that aren't what you have been fed from the books back at that ... school. Believe me when I say that not all you have ever known is what is true."

"Yeah you can say that again." Maka mumbled. Arachne was again surprised that Maka didn't argue with her or even try to stand up for them. W_ell, I see my spell must be working quite nicely, plus Victoria's visit must have did a lot of good to sway her, though she isn't on my side yet, just willing enough to check things out. But that's all I need now. Her thirst for knowledge, her greatest weakness, will be what drives her to my arms. _Arachne was about to leave when Maka grabbed her dress. Then Maka blushed and let go, quickly looking away. Arachne just smiled and sat back down, then leaned over so her face was inches away from Maka's turned one. "Why did you grab me and then turn away my dear." She said softly in a sexy voice. She took notice when Maka turned redder in the face then before.

"Oh, I'm sorry it was nothing really. Just an involuntary reaction." Maka started to turn her head towards the witch again, not meeting her eyes.

"To what may I ask, were you reacting too?" Arachne was loving that Maka was blushing so hard, but was honestly still very curious as at what it was about.

"Well, the color looks really good on you that's all. And I kinda feel proud that I chose it, its childish I know, but I was kinda hoping you would keep the color change." Maka jumped a little when Arachne put her arm around Maka and pulled her close to her chest for a hug. Maka hadn't realized it before, but Arachne had very soft skin and smelled like a variety of sweet flowers.

"Of course I'll keep the change, I don't think its childish at all Maka. All you had to do was ask." Maka let her head relax into the crook of Arahcne's neck. She felt Arahne's lips touch her head, but she didn't threat or make any moves away. The embrace was nice, and it kinda reminded Maka even more of her grandma, and how much she missed her.

Oh how Arachne wanted to kiss Maka on the lips, but she would wait, she knew this was incredible progress already, getting her to relax in her arms. She left the board with Maka so she could have fun changing into the other outfits and changing the colors. Maka even promised to give her a mini fashion show later on. Arachne left feeling very proud and exhilarated that Maka was starting to fall even deeper into her plans. _Once the truth about her grandmother is out, she will never go back to the DWMA again! She's already seemed to have forgotten her friends for the time being, and doesn't seemed concerned with going back to them anytime soon. My influence spell is working perfectly, and only growing stronger the more Maka uses her magic. Now to get prepared for when she does start asking about her old friends. _ She turned to the screen she used to spy on Maka and Victoria, and was now looking at a very sweaty, struggling purple cat woman in Arachne's bed.

**Ok, so yeah, I am breaking this chapter up. I will post the other half soon, but its the Blair stuff that I am miffed with and the only reason I haven't gotten this half up yet, so I'm just going to settle on this. I will make the most extreme effort to have the other half up before 2015. I don't have school anymore so I think I can make that deadline. **

**When I get the next half up you might even catch on to the double meaning in the title. So what did you think of my new twists? **


	11. AN Good news!

**Alright! I finally got a laptop and now can continue my stories with no problems! I will be updating all of my stories soon, like within the next two weeks, hopefully. So hang tight readers, I promise I will have an extra special surprise for you, which will be a short story I have been dabbling with for years now. Blair's back-story! I promise it will be epic. I will be posting it as a separate story, and in the next chapter I will tell you the name so you can find it if you want. In the next chapter I will make a lot of references to the other story, even if that hasn't happend yet in the story. It will be multiple chapters, and alittle choppy, for sake of not making it too long. But i've been working on specific scenes for a while now to perfect them, so it should still be awesome. Well, thank you for your time, and now, please be patient.**

**Here is a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

"Well i just never thought you would really except me if you knew, that's all." Blair told Maka looking pretty embarrassed that Maka was so understanding, and that she didn't trust her enough to tell her about her past. "plus, i've never told anyone, after the Grand Witch decided i was old enough, she broke off all contact and left me alone to take care of myself from then on out."

Maka was still reeling slightly, but it was because of how awful Blair's past was. But that made her question who the witches were exactly... what the grand witch did for Blair, even after everything else, was still nice in her own way.

**I might edit it alittle more, but that's pretty much how i want it. Well, I hope to hear from all of you soon!**


End file.
